


Leave No Soul Behind | EPAS trailer

by tiger_of_paper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_of_paper/pseuds/tiger_of_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmade trailer for the Emergency Personnel Ambulance Service, or EPAS, whose staff would leave no soul behind. Posted with gratitude towards ingenious Whochick, the author of epic-length fanfic "Leave no Soul Behind".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave No Soul Behind | EPAS trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave No Soul Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187333) by [whochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whochick/pseuds/whochick). 



**Author's Note:**

> Named work couldn't be more underappreciated in fandom, and it pains me how few fanworks are related to it. 
> 
> I really hope that Whochick would find this vid to her liking, if ever she happens to stumble upon it.
> 
>  
> 
> UPD: Thanks everyone for feedback! Hopefully I'm not making an ass of myself here, because English isn't my native language, but I cannot keep silence when you guys keep saying all those nice things :)
> 
> I'm really glad you enjoyed this video, and as far as trailers go, it purpose is to spike interest in promoted product, so if you haven't read "Leave no soul behind" yet, you're missing out. It is amazing, and as was pointed out in comments here, it is more of a novel, than fanfiction, and it's written better than some sci-fi novels that are published nowadays. Go read it, seriously.
> 
> UPD2: Whochick left kudos and now my life is 100% done. *nods solemnly*


End file.
